How far would fate go, to bring love together?
by twihardward
Summary: how far would fate go to bring Edward and Bella together... could it, would it, kill to people, just so true love could be... ONE SHOT


"and there you go, all nice a clean and read for a nap" I said, rocking my babies… Levi and Luke.

I love my babies so much, they just turned 2 months old…

"dad will be home soon" I told them… a wonderful life? yes..

I have everything thing I could ever want. I looked at the clock, and wondered…. Were could he be… they finely feel asleep, so I put them in there room and shut the door, when I phone rang.. I ran to it, so it would not wake the babies. "hello"

"is this Mrs., black"

"yes it is, how may I help you"

"well I am dr. Jones and you need to come down to the hospital right away" my heart stopped. "what for"

"I am sorry, but your husband is just out of surgery, he was in a horrible car crash… and you need to come say your good byes. I am so very sorry " the phone fell out of my hand, and I ran into the twins room. And grabbed them. I put them in there car sets and was off.

I sat in the waiting room holding my babies boys trying not to lose it.. both boys stated screaming at the same time. And I tried to hush them because I seen we were not alone.

"mama" I look up, and seen a guy around my age I would guess looking down at me. I though he was going to say something about the babies crying.

"would you like me to hold one of them?"

what?

"uhh"

"I am sorry, but, my wife is in sugary and I just got word that I lost one of my baby girls, and my other one is barley holding on. And it looks like you could use a hand." I looked down at the babies screaming… and up at him, and nodded yes. I handed him Levi, and he sat down beside me.

"I am Bella, Bella black" I said, still trying not to break down, in front of him, because I really did need the help with the babies.

"Edward Cullen" I smiled at him

"I am sorry about your little girl… what happened? If you don't mind me asking" he looked as if he was fighting tears him self.

"its fine" he said as Levi stopped crying and fell asleep on his shoulder. "well, my wife just had twins her self, two weeks ago. And today was my first day back to work, and she was taking them down to see her mom… only a few miles away, when a drunk driver in a huge truck, hit her and another car. I am a cop, so I new almost as soon as it happened, the other car got it a lot worse, it looks like, he swerved to keep the back from being hit, I truly believe that's why, Hayden is still alive. But poor, Hanna just could not make it. And I don't think my wife or the poor man will ether."

No it couldn't have been!

"I am so sorry. Do u know the name of the man, that got hit too?"

he thought for a minute… "umm I remember his first name… Jacob… yes that it" then I lost it and I did not care who see it.

He looked at me and then it clicked… "is that your…. " I just nodded yes. He placed Levi in the carry next to Luke. And then he hugged me..

"I am so sorry." Then he pulled away. And I nodded, "at lest I know he saved your little girl when he died… that helps a little." He gave me this number, so that I could call if I need anything, and I gave him mine for the same.

I finished out at the hospital, and took the boys home. Knowing that Jacob would never be back, broke my heart.

I cried my self to sleep that night, with the boys on both sides of me, I am just thankful I did not lose them to.

It has been about 3 months since the crash, many people are shock about how well I have been handling it. Mostly its because when I feel up set I look at my boys, and just thank the lord above it was not them.

I had seen in the new paper, that Edward's wife had died, but said nothing of Hayden… I found his number, I just had to know if she was ok… because if she was not okay, then my husband taking the truck head on to save her was a waste. They had found that he had swerve to save the car the could tell that he had mad that turn quickly.

Ring, ring, ring

"hello", said a horse voice

what if he did not remember me? I could not have call….

"hello" to late…. SAY SOMETHING

"hi Edward its Bella, I was just calling to see if Hayden is okay"

"oh, hi Bella, Hayden she is a little fighter. She I doing a lot better. I am so happy, how are you?"

"copping, I am doing better that I know she is ok, I was so worried about her, and I wanted to tell you thanks for being there"

"thanks for worrying about her. and of course. My dad found me a group counseling for new parents that just lost their spouse, and I was wondering if you would like to go. I mean you don't have to, but he says it's really helpful"

"that sounds good, when is it?"

"its in about 2 hours, if you tell me where you live I can pick you up"

"wait… I can't go, I have the babies."

"I know you don't know me that well, but I told my sister and mother about you, and told them that I was going and was going to ask you. And they want me to tell you they could watch the boys. If you want"

"ummm, I don't know"

"my father is a doctor I swear that they will be safe, and Hayden is here. It only last about one hour."

"oh, ok. But I would like to meet them first. Can you pick me up a little head of time. So I can talk to them. I am ready anytime" I gave him the address then.

"sure, seen you in a few. Bye Bella"

ok, I know, its stupid, leaving your children with people you have never even seen before, but I trusted Edward. I don't know why. I have only met him once. But yet… I trust him.

I when and though some thing together for the boys. I fed them, burped them, changed them, and then put them in their sets. And changed my close, right has I was walking down stair with the car seats on both arm the door bell rang.

"COME IN" I yelled, as I sate them down and when to the fridge to get them their bottles.

"you know" I jumped and turned really fast, he just smiled. Wow, I guess I had not been paying ation that night… he is really good looking. Well of course I wasn't, I just had lost my husband.

What am I doing, I just lost Jacob a month ago… and he just lost his wife and baby daughter… wait he is still talking to me

"its not that smart to leave your door unlocked, and just tell people to come in" he smiled a beautiful smile at me… aww. 'Bella, stop'… I yelled at my self…. 'Quick think of something'

"well, I am not really that scared of anything that a locked door would stop."

"good point" he smiled again.. I think my heart just stopped… wow "hear let me take them." he said grabbing the babies…

"here don't do that, let me take them.. one of them at least" he handed me one of them, but took the dipper bag from me. "you don't have to do that, Edward" I loved saying his name.

"I know, but I want to. Which on do I have, Levi or Luke?" I smiled at him. "you have Luke"

"wow, they look so much alike, Hayden and Hannah did not even look this much alike." He look sad for a moment but then smiled at my baby and looked up at me. "well, lets go meet my family shall we?"

"lets" and we walked out the door.

We drove for about ten minutes until we got to his mothers house. "here we are, and Bella, I swear they would never hurt your boys."

After I met his mother and sister Alice. I was sure my boys would be just fine. I gave them a kiss on the head, and walked out the door.

"so Bella want to play 20 question.. it takes about an hour to get there." I smile

"sure Edward, why don't you go first." He smiled a crooked grin at me… wow

"ok, how long were you married?" he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"about 2 years, I have always wanted to be a mom. I was so thrilled when I found out I was having twins. How about you, how long were you married"

"we had been married for about 5 years, like you I had always wanted lots of kids. But my wife never wanted any. I more or less had to beg her, I was so happy when I heard I was having twin girls…. Your turn"

"hmmm let me think… did you name your daughters or did your wife?" when I looked up at him, he met my eyes and I seen a spark of love for his kids. Something I had never seen in Jacobs eyes when he talked about the boys….

"she named Hannah, and I named Hayden after my grandma. Did you name the boys" he looked so proud of her.

"aww, that's so sweet Edward, I named Levi because I just adore that name, and Luke, because it was is father's grandfather"

we asked about when we were little and growing up, and the early years of marriage.

We went to the group help thing… but I had my mind on one thing….. Edward.

Isn't that horrible, I just lost my husband a month ago, and I am crushing on him. But then again… he is so… well, wonderful. I know that we have to sick to a friends only thing, for now.

9 months later

well, I can't believe it. It's my little boys first birthdays. They have grown so much, I love them so very much.

Edward and I our still great friends, we do everything together, but we are still friends. Really I am ready to move on, I do want more kids. Yes I loved my husband very much, but I have always been good at dealing with loss. Don't get me wrong. I really did love him, and he loved me.

So I know he would want me to move on. But I don't know how Edward feels

"hello Bella," Edward said as he came in the house with Hayden in one arm, and I will tell you, Levi and Luke aren't the only once that are getting big. I love that little girl, she is like my own daughter. she grabbed for me, and I took her in my arm, and kissed her check, she is 10 months.. "how are you doing today, Bella. Wow this is a great party"

I had though a little party, with my family and Jacobs family, and Edwards family…. With Jacob and Edwards family both here, its a little weird, but we all love my boys.

It was a shock when my boys first words were dada, they were talking to Edward. He looked at me, like he did not know if that was ok, and I laughed. Really I could not be more thrilled that they have him as a father figure. But of course I would always teach them of there really dada.

But then about a month later, little Hayden called me mama, and Edward said…. "feel good don't it" really, even if me and Edward aren't together together, we still have a nice little family.

"earth to Bella!" Edward waved his hand in my face, and I jumped "hey welcome to earth, glad to have you back" I playfully hit him on the arm "want to go see a look of what I got the twins"

"sure," I hand Hayden to her grandma… poor thing started to cry. I bent down "its okay, sweet I will be right back, I promise " she giggled at me. and I walk out side with Edward

and there it was…. The biggest play set I had EVER seen…

"no… Edward, way to much." He crossed his arm and pouted "what Hayden can play on it to! And I love your boys" how could I say no to that!

"ok" he smiled and then pulled me to the swing and we sat down.

"um Bella?" I looked at him and he look sick like he was asking out the head cheerlead kind of sick….

"yea, Edward" I smiled at him

"would you think about ummm… being my girl friend." I looked at him, trying to see if he was joking.. but I don't think he was, I jumped out of my swing, and ran into his arms.

"YES Edward.. I will." He looked at me hard

"Bella I have wanted to do with for a while" he looked at me and smiled… and then lend in for a kiss…

kissing him was better then anything I could have ever though. You know how in the movies they show when you kiss some one you love, how fireworks go off, or something like that…. Well this… this is way better.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR Hayden, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Hayden giggled like crazy, and clapped her hands.

I turned around so I could face Edward "I can't believe she is o-" he cut me off, with a kiss. "one" I said when he let me go and smiled

Me and Edward have been dating for about 2 months now, and I love him so much, we are so happy, nothing could bring us down.

"ok it present time for ms. Hayden" Edward said. She opened her presents with a smile on her face the hole time. "ok there is one last one, but she will need some help and I want to take a picture" Edward nodded for me to help her. I went over, and sat Hayden on my lap, with the gift in front of us.

I undid the bow, and took out a little ring case, I looked up at Edward. "your have to read the card first, Bella, silly" I stuck my tongue out at him and he took a picture…

"ok, it says, to Bella" I looked at Edward, but he just told me to go on "today is my special day, and the reason its so special is because of you, anything you could give me is nothing compared to the gift you have give me and my daddy of your self, and my to favorite boys, so, want I really want to do is give you this present, and ask you one little question….will you please, be my mommy, and my daddies wife, love Hayden"

I looked down at Hayden and she had the little box open and held it up to me. it was beautiful ring, the kind of ring you only see in pictures.

I looked at it with my teary eyes, and seen Edward kneel down on one knew..

"so Bella what do ya say."

I managed to get out. "wait"

his eyes got big, but I did not care, I ran over to were, the twins were, and picked them up… "boys, what do you say" they nodded yes

"well that's three yes! Sold!" he picked me up and spun me around… and kissed me.

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you, Edward, forever"

_**the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end **_

REVIEWS MAKE FOR A HAPPY WRITER!


End file.
